Alternative Endings
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: This story contains only one shots. Here are some alternative endings on Lab Rats episodes!
1. Drone Alone

**Hello readers. My hand is still very bad but I could not stay away from writing. I hope you all understand. I love you!**

Adam threw Chase inside his capsule and the latter placed his hands on the glass. He started shaking. Chase opened the capsule door and fell on the floor unconscious. The other boys approached him. "Him to happened what?" Adam asked. "I don't know." Leo answered panicked. "Look, get in your capsule and we will help him as soon as you become normal again."The older brother nodded and inserted his capsule too. Leo pressed some buttons and what happened to Chase happened to Adam. However the latter did not pass out like his brother. The older Bionic exited the capsule. "How do you feel?" Leo asked.  
"Fine, I guess." Adam replied smiling. "Hey, I am back. Wait... my voice is not coming out of my butt is it?"  
"Adam, focus. What do we do with him?"  
"We will hide him somewhere until Mr. Davenport comes." Leo glared at him. "Are you insane? He will die if we don't do something. If he is... not." Adam stared at him. "No, my brother can't be dead. He is too young." Adam cried as he picked Chase up. "Let's take him upstairs."

The two boys got in the elevator and in the living room. They lied Chase on the couch. Leo moved to the sink, took a glass and filled it with water. Right after, he brought a wet cloth to his brother and put it on his brother's forehead.

The door was opened and Bree inserted the house furious. "Alright, my mobile died and I had to buy a map. A map made of paper. Gross." She continued complaining until she noticed the baby of the family. "What happened to him?" She asked. "Well, we watched that video of Big D and how we are going to make the glitch go away and when Chase got out of his capsule, he collapsed on the floor like that. Ever since he has not woken up." Leo yelled panicked. Bree glared at both Adam and Leo and walked towards the couch. She put her hand on his wrist and pulled it out in concern. "Guys, I think we must call Mr. Davenport. His pulse is weaker than ever." Leo stared at her with goggled eyes. "We cannot say that to Big D. He is going to kill us. You know that Chase is his favorite. And no mall." In terms hearing of that Bree sighed. "Okay, we will sit here until they arrive, hiding Chase, then we will take him to the lab and we will say that he collapsed on the floor."

After an exhausting ride on the jet, Tasha and Donald got inside the house, finding the children on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys, is everything alright?" They asked. The four kids nodded. "Where is Chase?" Tasha asked. "Probably in the lab."Bree answered not facing her. The couple headed upstairs to their bedroom where they slept for two hours.

Adam, Bree and Leo grabbed Chase. As they were taking him downstairs, Eddy activated himself and start yelling. "Bionic in danger, Bionic in danger, Donnie." "Shut up, Eddy." Bree whispered when she saw Mr. Davenport coming. "Guys, who is... Chase." He screamed. "What happened to him?" He continued and took his youngest son on his arms. "It was Leo's fault. He turned on the lamp." Adam said. The older man glared at his step son. "I am taking Chase to the hospital. You stay here. We will talk later."

Donald was in the waiting room, sitting on a chair when the doctor came in. "Mr. Davenport?" The man stood up. "How is my son?" "Look Mr. Davenport. Chase was exposed to chemicals and that caused him to pass out. Fortunately, we managed to remove all the toxic substances from his body but I have to keep him in repression till I am sure that he is completely fine." Donald's feelings were mixed. He was totally angry with the kids and sad for what his son had to go through. "You will not be able to see him until tomorrow so I suggest that you go home, rest and come back tomorrow." The man nodded. He was too tired to stay.

"I swear, I am going to kill you. What were you thinking? Who programmed Chase's capsule?" Mr. Davenport screamed like crazy. Adam, Bree and Leo looked regretful. "Chase did it but... he could not see." Leo answered looking at his siblings. "Guys, Chase has to be in an artificial coma for some of you are grounded" Bree gasped. "Is he going to be okay?" "Yes but in some weeks. We will visit him tomorrow. They don't let us now."

The next day came quickly. The two Bionic woke up, got dressed and went upstairs only to find their father sitting on the couch. "Are we leaving?" Adam asked. "Yes, Leo and Tasha are already in the car, let's go." The kids walked in the garage.

The hospital was a place that none of the Bionics had seen before. They were amazed by all the injuries of the people. The world was more violent than they thought. They moved to Chase's room. He was lying on a bed with many cables and machines around him. Adam was very curious and asked what each one of the cables did. "Why Chase has a tube inside his mouth?" "It helps him breathe. They will remove it when he wakes up."

The room was silent for some minutes until Bree started sobbing. "I am sorry Mr. Davenport. If we were careful none of these would have happened. Chase would be fine now." "Oh Bree, it's alright. Chase will be fine in some days." He hugged her smiling. "That means, we are not grounded anymore?" Leo asked. Chase "No, young man! You three are going to apologize to him when he wakes and no mall, no games and no boys till Chase fully recovers."

There had been 2 and half weeks and Chase was in still in a coma. Donald and Tasha made shifts in the hospital while the kids lived anot awful life in the house. "I can't get this anymore. Eddy is more annoying than ever." Bree complained. Leo and Adam looked at her. "We need to get out of here." "We need to go visit Chase. We haven't seen him in forever. I kinda of missed him." Adam admitted.

Mr. Davenport was with Chase when he noticed him opening his eyes slowly. He looked lost and confused. "Dad?" He tried to speak with no success. "It's okay Chase. You are fine. I am going to call a doctor okay?" The boy nodded and the man left.

An hour later, Chase saw his father coming being followed by his siblings. "Hey Chase. How do you feel?" "Yeah I am okay! Just a little tired but everything is fine." "Sorry for turning on the lemp." "And we are sorry for not helping you right away."

Chase smiled. "Guys, it does not matter. I am fine and we are together." They gave a big hugged and stayed there making fun of Mr. Davenport's hair.


	2. Bionic Action Hero

**Bionic Action Hero! Hope that you enjoy it!**

"Chase!" Bree yelled as she and I approached our brother on the table. I put my head on my brother's chest and there was no sigh of breathing. "No, he is not breathing." I said panicked. Bree checked his pulse. "There is no pulse." She whispered as tears stared streaming down her face. "No, this isn't happening. Come on Chase, come." I said shaking him when my sister pulled me back. "Adam, Adam. It's over. He is gone. A... and it's all my fault. I felt the earth collapse beneath my feet. "I'm the worst brother ever. All I ever did was punching him and making fun of him. I never even told him I love him."

I looked as Giselle inserted the room. "I am so sorry for your loss. You arrived too late." She said laughing. "I will destroy you for what you did to him." "But why mourn your brother when you can join him?" She mocked. The door was opened and an android got inside the room. I activated my heat vision and threw a laser on the Android who threw it back. Troy appeared in our vision followed by other androids. Bree and I were furious. We were ready to attack when Douglas and Leo burst in and hit the mechanic people with the gun. Giselle also fell on the floor unconscious.

"I guess the androids aren't immortal after all." Leo said.

"They are not dead, just deactivated." Our father whispered. "It's a good line, just go with it."

Douglas seemed to notice Chase because his expression changed from happy to worried. He approached the table and checked for a pulse. He panicked. Tears started flowing in his eyes. "No, no! Chase, Chase wake up! Please. Don't go. Come on, wake up." . . ..

"Douglas he is gone." My sister whispered crying. "Let's go back in the academy." I took my brother's body and we left Giselle's lair without looking back.

When the doors of hydroloop opened, we faced an angry Mr. Davenport. "Douglas, I need to talk you in private. And you guys, take Chase to the infirmary."

"Donnie, he is dead. I am sorry." Douglas spitted out. "I could not do anything." Our 'dad' came closer to me and stroke Chasey's hair. "I am so sorry I failed you son. I love you." He said and took him in his arms crying. "I will take him upstairs. You guys have to organize his funeral. It should be something special for him. Please." He said and inserted the hydroloop.

The day reached its end quickly. Having nothing else to do than mourning for my baby brother, I sat on the couch in my room looking at our photos. I remember when we were nine years old, he told me he wanted to become the Superman. I laughed at him back then and told him that it was impossible. However, I wish I could make his dream come true. I was so angry with myself, with the whole world around me. Leo walked in the room twice but I did not speak to him. Bree came too but she went into her capsule.

It was around 11:00 pm when I saw Mr. Davenport coming and sitting next to me. "Hey buddy, how are you?" He asked rubbing my back. "If I tell you I am okay, will you believe me?"

"I am going to miss him too. You know Adam, Chase was very special kid. Since I took you, he was always there for you. He led you well, he taught you a lot of things. Not only you but me as well."

"Mr. Davenport, I don't know what I will do without him. I am already desperate. I can't..."

"Adam, I am sure that our young Chasey is watching us right now and he wants you to smile. Come on, go to sleep! We have a long day tomorrow."

The next day came quickly. Bree and I woke up, dressed in our formal black clothes. I wore a black pants, a white shirt and Bree a black dress and high heels. We went into the training area where everyone were already sitting on their chairs. Douglas and Mr. Davenport were standing in front of them waiting for us. "Guys, let's begin." Mr. Davenport said. We all nodded with tears in out eyes.

"For me Chase was more than a brother. He was a part of me. I used to pick on him all the time but I have regretted it! I want to apologize to him for all those times..." My speech was interrupted by the sound of the hydroloop. "Who..." Before I could finish my phrase, I heard a loud noise. I ran to the spot of the sound. What I saw, shocked me. "Chase?" I screamed. The others joined me soon.

"What the...?" Bree yelled. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know but he needs help. Come on let's get him to the infirmary." I protested. Chase indeed looked bad. His face was scratched and his left side was bleeding. The huge question was: "If the injured boy was my brother, who was the dead one?"

The whole family was gathered outside of the rooms waitting for the doctor to come. Bree was shaking and Leo was thinking. Mr. Davenport and Douglas went back and forth a couple times. We heard footsteps and saw the man coming towards us. "How is my son?" Both my uncle and father asked.

"Well, apart from some superficial injuries, I stiched his side. His chip is fine. He is awake. You can see him if you want!" "Thank you very much." Mr. Davenport said and we all walked to Chase's room.

"Hey buddy." We all told him. He smiled at us.

"Hey guys. I hope I did not worry you."

"Chase don't say that again. But how are you alive?" I asked hugging him.

"I made my android replica. But then I had a fight with that evil machine and knocked me down."

"That's brilliant. I am glad that you are okay, man! I love you." I told him with no shame.

"I love you too Adam." He answered me. I had to admit. This was the best day of my life.


	3. And then there were four

**And then they were four**

"I never had a birthday party." I said.

"Oh yeah, you had one, you just weren't invited." Bree admitted.

Her words hurt my feelings. How could they not invite me to my own birthday party. My eyes filled with tears but I did not want my siblings to notice especially Daniel who was the new one. I ran outside without looking back. Someone called my name but I did not care anymore.

I sat on a rock looking at the ocean. The ocean was so peaceful in contrast to my life. Why my siblings hate so much? They always call me fun killer. Anyway, I sat there for half hour staring at a boat. The people seemed so happy. They were laughing and making fun of each other without any insults. I wondered what made them so excited. Then, it hit me. If Adam, Bree and Leo lived without me, they would be as happy as the people on that boat.

I stood up and faced the water. It was so shinny. I decided that I would do it now, I would never be able to be myself again. So, I jumped. I jumped so hard that water was thrown on the land. I tried not to swim. I sank. I sank deeper. My world would be peaceful in some minutes. After that, darkness.

Daniel's POV

I could not believe that dad told me so many lies about my identity. I was so furious with him. So angry that I left too. Like Chase what I realized, he was a very sensitive boy. I would probably had the same reaction if my brothers and sisters planned something without me.

I exited the building to the beach. I was ready to sit on a rock when I noticed something half buried in the sand. I picked it up and figured out that it was a mobile phone. I turned it on. The background was a picture of my new family. "Chase?" I yelled. No answer came. I panicked. Where did he go? I called Adam.

"What do you want Mr. I-know-it-all?"

"Adam, it's me. Daniel. I found Chase's mobile. Have you seen him lately?"

"No. Okay, where are you? We are coming."

"I am in the beach."

"Okay." He hang up quickly. For the first time since I came here, Adam seemed so panicked. I could tell that he loved Chase more than we all think.

In a matter of seconds, all my siblings were there. "Did you find Chase?" Bree asked.

"No, I did not." I replied.

"Wait a minute. You said that Chasey's mobile was here. So there are two explanation. Either he left the island or a mermaid kidnapped him and took him inside the ocean." Adam concluded.

"Adam. This is important. Wait a a minute... The ocean." Bree screamed. "Adam, you need to gorder search for him! Now!"

"The ocean is huge! He could be anywhere." My older brother complained.

"I have power replication. I can go too." I protested, touching my brother's arm. Before we fall into the sea, Bree and Leo told us to be careful.

The water was cold. I was freezing in there but I had to find my brother. Even though I did not know him, I cared. Adam and I split. I looked everywhere until I saw a body on the bottom. I approached it and pulled back on the surface. My older brother saw me and followed.

"CHASE." Bree and Leo cried as I layed him on the sand. My sister ran to his side and put her head on his chest. "He is not breathing. There is no pulse." She put her hands on his chest and started CPR. "1,2,3,4,5..." Nothing happened. "1,2,3,4,5... Come on Chase. Come on! Breathe. 1,2,3,4,5..."

"Bree, let me try." Leo said as she pushed her gently away. He did the same thing. "Chase, come on. Come on." My brother started coughing and spitting water out of his mouth. Adam hugged him and told him that everything was going to be okay.

After a long time we were in Chase's room. He was asleep. The doctor said that he drunk a lot of waterest but now he was okay. My uncle Donald was sitting next to him and my dad was stroking his hair. "Why would he do that? He better have a reasonable explanation for this or he is grounded." Mr. Davenport said.

"Uncle Donald, leave him alone. Look at him. His skin is pale, white as sheet. Just leave him alone." I told him.

"It's our fault." Leo spitted out. "We always mock him and complain about him. If I were him, I would probably have done the same thing."

Chase's POV

I opened my eyes and noticed 6 six figures looking at me. My vision was still blurry but listening to their voices, I could tell that it was not my family. I was in a big trouble after what I did. Fair enough. You may something stupid, you suffer the consequences. As soon as my vision was cleared, I smiled at them. "No, young man. You're..." Mr. Davenport started yelling but Douglas interrupted him.

"Donnie. Give the kid some space. How do you feel, Chase?"

"My lungs burn. Apart from that I am okay." I answered in a sore voice.

"If it was not for Daniel, you would be dead." Adam exclaimed.

"Thanks Daniel. And I am sorry guys. I was not thinking. I got so angry that you did not invite me to my party."

It's okay Chase. Get some rest. We will see you later." Mr. Davenport said and everyone exited the room. I fell into deep sleep.

Something woke me up. I heard voices and I opened my eyes. "What is that?" I wondered a I saw Bree holding a cake.

"Happy birthday to you ,

happy birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Chase,

Happy Birthday to you." They all sang.

"Guys, it's not my birthday!" I said with tears in the eyes.

"Yes, but you never celebrated so here it is. Come on, blow your candles." Leo said.

I blew the candles and we all gave a big hug! Including my younger brother. I realized that I had the best family in the world.


	4. Which father Knows Best

Since Bree had quit the team, I had to come up with something in order to gain speed. So, I decided to create a special motorbike for Adam and me. I calledid Adam to come in the front yard of the house. "What do you want Chase?" He asked.

"This will solve our problems." I asnwered pointing at the motorbike.

Adam looked at it for a few seconds and climbed it with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing? I fixed this thing, I am going to drive it." I complained.

"Chase, kids ride in the back."

I gave him a death glare and climbed behind him. At first we had trouble climbing it because we sat many times in wrong positions. Five minutes later, we did it.

We started the bike but something unexpected happened. Instead of driving it, we were thrown some meters away. Adam literally fell on my body. I heard some cracks but I did not want to make a scene.

"You said it was going to work." He yelled.

"It was supposed to. Will you get of my body?"

"Oh yeah right."

After Adam and I stood up, we walked inside the house and we sat on the couch. Adam turned on the TV.

"Now Chasey, we are going to watch Dexter's Laboratory."

"That's for kids, I want to watch that documentary about polar bears."

I saw my brother sigh. He hide the remote behind him. I tried to take it by fighting him but soon I realized that my torso hurt like crazy. So, I backed up leaving Adam win. I have to admit, Dexter reminded me of myself even if he was a little evil. His lab was awesome. As for his sister, whenever I watched her, I felt Spike coming out.

It was afternoon. I must had fallen asleep on Adam's shoulder. I opened my eyes and faced the concerned look of my brother.

"Chase, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I lied to him. I did not want to let him know about my injury especially then he was the one who caused it.

When Adam tossed me around he felt happy. Last time I got hurt though, he felt guilty and he did not talk to me for at least a week. I didn't want the same thing to happen again.

"You mumbled something in your sleep about ribs and bones and stuff. Are you sure, you're alright?

"Yes Adam. Let's go downstairs to check if Mr. Davenport fixed Bree's chip." My brother nodded and we both stood up. It was a little difficult to walk. My body felt sore and I could collapse at any moment. But I did not give up. I followed Adam to the elevator.

The doors opened relieving my "father", Bree, Leo and Douglas. What was he doing here? We approached them and saw Bree hanging on a rope, her legs running like crazy. If she could time used running, her heart would explode.

"Mr. Davenport, Bree is not going to last long. What is Douglas doing here?"

"I know Chase. Douglas us trying to fix the chip, although I do not trust him. Keep an eye on him, just in case."

"Got it."

I walked to my real father's side. I watched him as he pressed some buttons on the Cyber desk. Everything seemed fine except the fact that my vision went a little blurry. I felt a little dizzy and leaned on the desk in order not to fall. Mr. Davenport seemed to notice. "Chase, are you okay?" He asked.

"Stop asking me that. I am fine." I cried.

"Relax buddy. It's probably from the whole son-father moment." Douglas protested.

"Probably."

"A little help here?" Leo screamed.

We turned and saw Bree ready to pass out. She was tired. "Bree just hold on some minutes." I empathized her.

"I got it." I heard my father saying. He took the chip extractor and inserted it into my sister's neck. Her legs stopped moving. I noticed her closing her eyes slowly."Mr. Davenport is that good?" Leo asked.

"I think so. I need to scan her though. Bring her upstairs on the couch please." Mr. Davenport pointed at Adam.

My vision was really blurry at the moment. I could not keep myself for falling. Next thing I know, I hit my head on the floor and fell into darkness.

I could hear voices but I could not speak. Someone put his hands on my chest. "He is breathing." A man said.

"Did you notice anything weird?" Another person answered.

"No, he was fine some hours ago."

"Douglas, how is Bree?"

"She is fine."

"I need to scan Chase. His rib cage is bruised. He must have hit somewhere and not told us.'

Perfect. They got me. I felt myself being lifted a little. Then I was laid down again. I decided it was time to open my eyes. What I faced scared me. Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Adam, all glaring at me.

"Chase Davenport what was all this?" My uncle asked.

"What? I was not faking or doing something wrong." I replied in a sore voice.

"Oh yeah. You were faking but not to get all the attention. Why did you lie to me when I asked you if you were fine?

"I knew you were preoccupied with Bree."

"That's not an excuse. Your ribs are broken. We cannot go to the hospital so I will have to operate you."

"Really? Oh come on. It's not that bad. How is Bree?"

"Oh yeah, it is. And Bree is fine. She is just sleeping now." Douglas said.

"Fine. When do I have to undergo that surgery?"

"The sooner the better. I amean going to prepare the infirmary of our house. Meanwhile Douglas will take this needle and insert it to you."

"Why me?" My father screamed.

"Because you were willing to help." Douglas seemed very scared. He took the needle shaking. He search for a vain until he found one. He took a cotton and gently rubbed it. "Douglas, I can do it by myself." I said.

"I will do it." He said and put the needle in my skin. After two minutes, I was asleep.

There was a beeping noise inside the room. My eyes adjusted to it. It was the heart monitor. I lookedon't down at my hands and I was connected to many cables. Mr. Davenport had never told me about this place. It was weird. I tried to sit up when my 'father' got in the room. "Hey, hey, you need to stay down for a while. How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts. Where is Adam?" I asked.

"He is in the lab. For some reason he did not want to have dinner."

"Can you call him please?" I begged.

"Sure." Mr. Davenport replied and left.

As I mentioned before, Adam must have realized that it was his fault for hurting me. Well not mainly but partially, it was. I needed to talk to him and explained everything.

I was staring at the ceiling when Adam appeared in my view. "Hey Chasey."

"Hey Adam." I smiled.

"How are you?"

"Good. In pain but I'll live."

"Chase, I am sorry If I hurt you "

"Actually, it was that damn bike. I should never have fixed it."

"Yeah, babies don't drive motorbikes"

I punched my brother on the shoulder. "OW."

"Ha, I am stronger." He mocked.

"Shut up." I yelled and felt my eyes closing.

"You should get some sleep." Adam said standing up, going to the door.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"Sure."

I closed my eyes knowing I was safe. I quickly drifted into deep sleep.


	5. Lab Rats vs Mighty Med

The Eiffel Towel was a stunning building. However, this was not the reason we were here. Fighting Incapacitator was one of the most difficult missions we have to take. Worrying about my brother and trying to take down the evil man was not successful.

He was ready to throw me of the building when Chase, Kaz and Leo appeared. At least, my brother was fine now.

"You did it. You cured Chase." Oliver cheered.

"Ha, no, he's gonna blow up." Kaz replied.

 _"Explode? What does he mean explode?"_ I wondered while watching my older and baby brother getting hurt by that "monster". The Incapacitator threw us some meters away from him.

"I have a plan. Chase, jump off the tower." Kaz yelled.

"Do you maybe have a different plan? My brother complained.

"You have protonic energy. You can let him know that?"

"He had protonic energy? I'll take that, thank you."

I watched as he drained all the energy from Chase's body using his hands. My brother immediately fell back and I approached him screaming. "What's he doing to Chase?"

"Chase is fine. The only thing, Incapacitator did, was to remove the virus."

"Virus? What virus?"

"The one that makes you explode when your blood pressure gets excessively high. Like when you realize that some kid in high school tricked you and ruined your entire plan. GET DOWN." Kaz shouted as we all protected ourselves from the living bomb in front of us.

As soon as Incapacitator was gone, we all stood up cleaning the dust of our suits. "Guys, where is Adam?" Chase asked.

We all looked for Adam until he was appeared dressed up with a red-white t-shirt and glasses. "Come on, let's go." I insisted.

As we were ready to leave, I noticed that Chase was a little dizzy. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered and passed out just like that.

"Chase. Talk to me." I screamed placing his head on my lap. "Come on Chase, wake up. Please." I shook his shoulders a bit but no reaction.

"We need to take him back." Oliver protested.

Each one of us sat on our "car" and I super sped towards Mighty Med.

When we arrived, Adam put our brother on a stretcher and he was rushed to the ER.

Waiting was the worst part. We promised Mr. Davenport that we would save him. My eyes were full of tears. Adam was going back and forth all the time. Skylar was sitting next to me comforting me. Kaz and Oliver had gone with my brother to control the situation. Leo was there not talking.

"It's all my fault." I said.

"No it's not." Leo replied to me. "It's not."

"If something happens to him, I will never forgive myself."

"Can you stop talking?" Adam yelled and ran away.

Our two new friends, came to us. "How is he?" I asked.

"Tell them, Kaz." Oliver pushed him a little.

"Well, we have some good and some bad news."

"Tell us." Adam cried as he returned to us.

"Good news Chase is alive, bad news he is in a coma." Kaz spitted out.

Adam, Leo and I stared. I felt myself collapsing. Fortunately, Skylar was there to catch me. My whole world got destroyed in some minutes. I cried like a baby in my friend's arms. My brothers decided to call our father to tell him the news.

I walked inside my brother's room. Seeing him like that made me gasp. He was hooked up to various machines. I approached the bed and sat on it holding his hand. "Hey Chasey. How are you? The doctors told us that you have to stay here for a while. Then we can go home. Mr. Davenport and Douglas are here to see you. I swear I am going to give you a punch when you wake up. Don't scare me like that man."

I looked back and saw Mr. Davenport standing in the doorway. He looked awful.

"Hey." I whispered.

"How is he doing?"

"I have no idea. Horace said that he is stable but..."

"He will be fine. Chase is a fighter. He will pull through this."

"I hope so." I said and cried on his shoulder.

One week later and not reaction came from the baby of the family. I stayed there while the others had gone back in the academy in order not to leave their classes.

I was inside his room reading his favorite story. _"Jack and ."_

"And they lived happily ever after." I left the book to the table next to him and laid down on the chair to get some sleep.

"W-Who l-lived happily ever after?" I heard a voice whispering. I opened my eyes and looked at around first. However, the voice came from the bed. _"No way."_ I thought. I noticed Chase's hand moving. A smile was created on my face. I stood up and hugged him tighter than I expected.

"Bree, let me go." he choked out.

"Sorry. I am so happy, you are okay."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine now. I am going to call Horace."

The doctor was inside the room, checking on my brother when that superhero Tecton sat next to me. "Hello young lady. I walking around here last night when I saw him. This kid has a bright future so I gave him a littl of my energy."

"What? You saved my brother?"

"Yes. No big deal though."

"Thank you!" I hugged him as Horace came to me. "You can take him home."

Chase and I left after greeting the whole stuff of Mighty Med. I super sped us to California and took the hydro loop from there. "I cannot wait to go back."

"Me too." I said hugging him.

The doors opened but no one was there. I told Chase to hide so we would surprise our family. I called them all in the area and pretended I was crying.

"Bree why are you here?" Adam asked terrified.

"I have to announce you something guys."

Everyone stared.

"Chase is... alive and fine."

"Hello." My brother greeted with a smile on his face.

Everybody hugged him. My family was back.


	6. Face Off

Dancing with Jake Chambers was both weird and awful at the same time. Although Adam seemed to enjoy it, I was a little sad about Bree. She liked Jake and I got to dance with him because of these stupid masks.

Leo was sitting there trying to bring a balance, my sister had a fight with Perry and Adam pretended to be the DJ.

Suddenly, the boy stopped dancing and stared at me. "What?" I looked myself. Someone had turn off the masks. "Thanks for an amazing evening." I said and approached Bree. Jake glared at her and walked to the door.

"Jake." She shouted. He turned his head to face her but did not move. "Leave it Bree. Some other time!" He said and left.

I ran behind it because the whole thing was mainly my fault. I followed him to the parking lot. However, I had an unexpected surprise waiting for me.

"Look who's here. The smart Bionic brat. Get him boys." It was Trent.

"I don't have time for that now. Let me go." I yelled as one of the players grabbed my hands and stuck them behind my back.

"What are you going to do now? From what we know, your Bionic are useless without your hands. Oh and something else."

I felt a loud hit in my neck where my chip is located which made me want to pass out. After that a lot of punches were followed. Some on the face, others on my stomach. After what it seemed forever, they left me there. My eyes could barely stay open. I distingued a figure coming towards me but everything went black.

Bree's POV

It's been a while since Chase followed Jake. I started getting worried about him. What could they say all this time? I sat there on a table with Adam when we heard screams coming from the parking lot.

I supersped myself in there and noticed Jake trying to help some. I walked closer. "Chase." I screamed panicked. His face was full of blood. He seemed unconscious. "What happened?" I asked.

"Someone attacked him. I was about to leave when someone cried for help."

"Okay, we will figure this out." I said with tears in my eyes.

"We need to take him to the hospital."

I nodded. We picked him up and carried him to his car slowly. "I am going to take the others. Juse go." I said and went back inside.

They told us to have patience. How much? My baby brother was suffering and I was outside without doing anything. Mr. Davenport was there with Adam and Leo. I was sitting on a seat alone when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." Jake said.

"Hey."

"Bree, I am sorry for what happened."

"Thanks. I hope he is alright."

"I am not talking about that. I shouldn't have left like this. By the way, your brother is a very good dancer." He told me giggling.

"I am sorry about before. It was the whole thing with the Cyber masks that got stuck and I was trapped in Perry's body for the whole day."

"I think I have to get you to that now that we will be together."

"Yeah... Wait what?" I stared at him.

"Look Bree, I like you very much. I don't care if you're Bionic. I just want you to beuse girlfriend. What do you think?"

I nodded with tears of happiness in my eyes when I saw the doctor talking to my 'father'. Mr Davenport instantly sat down hugging Adam. Something was definitely wrong.

"What happened?" I asked as I went to his side.

"His chip was cracked and that affected all nerve system ." He answered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that until Douglas fixes it, he will not be able to do anything."

Great, I thought. My brother would be in a bed without moving or talking. I hugged Jake. After some minutes, he offered to drive me home. We stood up and left. I was not in a position to see Chase now

Chase's POV

I heard affected my Bionic hearing. My eyes were half opened. I tried to concentrate on their words.

I opened my eyes to see my family looking at me.

"Hey Chasey." Adam said while stroking my hair.

"Hey." I replied sounding like having singing for hours.

"How do you feel?" Bree and Leo asked.

"Pain. A lot of pain."

"Maybe we should let him relax." Mr. Davenport demanded as he smiled at me.

Everyone obeyed and walked out. "Wait, I want to talk to Bree." I said.

"I am here Chase."

"Sorry for ruining your night." I felt guilty.

"It's okay. I am glad you got hurt."

"Ha?"

"Oh no I mean, we are a couple now."

"With Jake?"

She nodded.

"With Jake Chambers?"

She laughed and punched me in my shoulder lightly but it hurt. "OW Bree! Be careful."

"Oops. Are you alright? I will call the doctor if you want." She stood up ready to go. ¥I grabbed her hand. "No, stay. Remember what we used to do when we were young and someone got hurt?"

"Definitely." She said and gave me a kiss. I was glad that she forgave me. I loved her.

 **This chapter is dedicated to Dirtkid123! Thank you for your suggestion! Hope you like it!**


	7. Avalanche

"Come on Adam, keep looking." I heard Bree yelling.

"I cannot find him." I answered back.

The truth is I was so desperate to find my brother that I did not search for him very well. Why did he have to do such a stupid thing? He is the smartest person in the world. He should know when something is dangerous. Anyway, we kept looking for him until I heard my sister screaming. I turned back to face her.

"According to this, Chase is here. But look all this snow. It's impossible to have survived." She yelled crying.

"Bree, relax. Come on! Let's put the snow away." I said like it was the easiest thing to do.

"Did you find him?" Another voice was heard.

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll call you later."

I hung up our 'father' and starting removing the snow slowly being helped by Bree. After some minutes, I distinguished a leg. "Look I found a shoe." I exclaimed happily.

"That's Chase's." She shouted punching me in the shoulder.

We uncovered his while body from the snow. He was in a really bad shape. He hand was in a weird position, his head was full of blood and he had ice everywhere. Bree placed her head on his chest. "I think he breathing. But it's very slow. His pulse is still there. Very weak but there. We have to take him home, now."

I picked our brother and my sister super-sped us home before another major Avalanche hit us.

The elevator doors opened and we were met by the gaze of a shocked Mr. Davenport. "Is he...?"

"He alive." I said.

"Okay, Bree I need you to bring me the first aid kit. Adam put him on the Cyber desk gently. I am going to bring a cot. He needs to be comfortable."

I literally threw my brother on the desk. "Oops." Mr. Davenport gave me a glare as Bree inserted the room holding a huge bag and some blankets. My father brought a bed inside and placed Chase on there really gently. He removes the top of his mission suit and noticed that his rib cage was bruised. "Oh man it's worse than I thought. We cannot take him to the hospital. So that means I have to call Douglas." He spitted out irritated.

"Why evil uncle daddy?" I asked.

"Because he went to medical school. He knows what to do." He said and pulled his phone out. "Douglas is on his way. I have to scan him guys first. Will you help me?"

We both nodded. Mr. Davenport grabbed a small device, connected to the screen from the cyber desk and started scanning. So many things were appeared on the screen. I saw Bree ready to cry. The things weren't good.

"Alright here we are." I heard my father sighing.

"Dislocated shoulder

Broken Ribs

Cracked leg

A wound on the head.

I have to get to work." he said and started.

First of all, he put his hand on Chase's forehead which was sweaty. "And he has a fever too. This kid." An oxygen mask was put in my brother's face and some cables in his right hand. After holding stable the wash cloth, Mr. Davenport swap the blood from his forehead. After that he was ready to touch his shoulder when someone burst into the room yelling.

"Where is my son?" It was Dougie.

"Now he is your son." Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"It's not time for this." My real dad looked at the screen and gasped. "How is he still alive?" he asked.

Chase started moving and groaning. His eyes slashed opened and was met by our concerned gazes. He tried to move but everything hurt. He pulled out his oxygen mask with his left hand and talked. "Mr-Mr. D-Davenport, s-sorry."

"It's okay buddy."

"H-Hurts."

"I know. Just have a little patience and everything will be fine." he told him trying to calm him down.

It was so awful to watch Chase like that. He could barely move and even though it was his fault, I could not lose my brother like that. My uncle injected a liquid inside his vain and fell asleep.

"Let's start." Dad said.

Mr. Davenport stitched Chase's head while Douglas wrapped a bandage around his leg. They moved to his rib cage. They started pressing him. Fortunately, he did not feel anything. They also checked his breathing every five minutes. After they finished their job, they hugged. Bree and I looked at each other surprised.

Douglas stayed with us for a little while. Considering all the times that he almost killed us, I must say he seemed changed.

Chase started opening his eyes. As soon as his vision was focused in one spot, he gasped. "W-What is he d-doing here?" he whispered pointing at our biological father. He starting moving around only making his injuries worse. Mr. Davenport put his hands on his shoulder and pulled him down.

"Relax, Chase. Douglas helped me cure you."

"I-t's c-old." My brother admitted although the weather was very hot these days.

"It's from your fever." Bree explained and out another blanket on him.

Chase pulled out something of his pocket. "Here is your sitanium.

"Money, money, money, money, money." Mr. Davenport yelled dancing around taking glares from us. "I mean, thank you."

"I am sorry for going alone in Antarctica."

"About that! You're grounded till further notice."

"Perfect." Chase mumbled. We all laughed.

It'd been three weeks and Chase was back at school using crunches in order to walk properly. His shoulder, head and ribs were healed.

I was in my locker when he came obviously annoyed by something.

"What's the matter bro?"

"Maths teacher told me that until my leg is completely fine I cannot attend the trip."

I sat next to him and hugged him.

"Chasey, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yeah, don't go to a mission alone."

"No, I meant that I am the best brother/nanny in the world."

We both laughed and watched Bree walking in the front entrance with eggs on her hair. Something that made us laugh even harder. She soon joined us complaining about Owen and his new art.

 **This chapter is dedicated to ms. nick jonas who gave me the idea! Someone said that I finish my chapters with Chase. I will try to change that, I promise! TheUnknownBlock, I have considered your idea about Bionic Showdown and I am thinking what to write. Also, thank you Susz and Dirtkid for the reviews. Love ya!**

 **The cast of Elite Force also did Periscope a week ago. It's uploaded on my youtube channel "Joannalovesjonas" Feel free to watch it!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	8. Bionic Showdown

The building collapsed trapping all my children inside. I ran after my brother without realizing that no one was behind me. As soon as I looked back, I gasped. I screamed at the top of my lungs and inserted the destroyed building. There was rubble everywhere. "Guys? Can you hear me?" I yelled.

"Big D! Help." I heard a voice. That was Leo. I spotted him under a huge mountain of pile. I dug him out. Fortunately he was on exoskeleton and got out with very minor injuries.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Maybe there." He pointed in the middle of the lair where huge ruins were fallen. We both ran to the place and started picking them up one by one. Suddenly I saw a hand. "Leo over here." We removed the part of the ceiling. Adam was lying there unconscious. I pulled him out and checked his pulse. There was one. Leo continued searching until he found Bree. She was alive too. Chase was nowhere to he found. "Come on Leo we cannot give up right now. Keep looking." I shouted worried about my youngest son. After some minutes we found his trapped under a surprisingly huge part of the wall. We picked it up and saw the blood coming out from his stomach. "That's not good." I mumbled.

We carried them to my car and drove them to the hospital right away without caring about their Bionics. Their health was more important than them.

When we arrived a lot of doctors approached us and took my children on three stretchers. Leo went for a check up too. I sat on the waiting room without doing anything. Just looking at the faces of the other people.

Moments later, Leo came in. "Hey Big D."

"Hey Leo. What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"I am fine. Just some scratches. I don't know about the others." He joined me on the seats.

Waiting was my worst enemy. I checked my clock almost every five minutes. I called Tasha and explained everything to her. She sounded terrified but could not do anything. She was on a business trip leaving me alone with four kids, three in unknown condition.

"Donald Davenport?" I heard my name being called and stood up anxious.

"It's me." I said.

The doctor walked closer to me. "I'll start with your older son. He suffered some injuries in his left hand and had to undergo surgery. It's a miracle that it was only that. You can see him if you want. Your daughter, Bree, has a broken leg, a broken wrist and some injuries on her stomach but she will recover soon. As for your youngest son." His face saddened. "We traced an internal building neat his liver. We managed to save it but due to some complications, we don't know if he is going to survive. He is in critical condition. The only thing we have to do is to wait." He continued.

"Thank you." I whispered looking at Leo who was about to cry.

"Come on Leo. Let's go to Adam and Bree." I told him.

Adam was awake, watching TV. His hand was in a cast. He should not move it all. I think he could not. We inserted the room smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey Adam." Leo greeted.

"Hello guys!" He replied while looking at TV screen. I walked closer in order to see what was so I interesting. Rabbids Invasion. Oh these rabbits are so annoying sometimes. However, Adam loved to watch them.

"How are the others Mr. Davenport?" My son asked.

"They're good." I lied in order not to panic him.

"Can I see them? The doctor said that I can if I use a chair like car."

"Wheelchair." Leo corrected.

"That. Please, please, please."

"Fine. We will only go to see Bree." I said and left the room to bring a wheelchair.

On my way to the reception, I noticed doctors running in a room. I arrived to the office and asked the secretary what happened. In the hearing of her words, my legs started trembling. I felt myself dizzy. "Are you alright?" She asked as he helped me to one of the chairs. "Wait here, I am going to bring you a glass of water." The woman walked away, leaving alone in my own thoughts. "Please be okay. Please." I mumbled.

One of the medical operators figured out that I was in the reception and came. "How is my son?"

"You have to be strong Mr. Davenport. The truth is that Chase will not last long. You should go say goodbye to him."

The cup, I was holding fell of my hands. Tears started to fall. I took a wheelchair and moved to Adam's room. I tried to make the tears go away but it was feckless.

"Mr. Davenport, what happened?" Adam asked.

"Let's go take Bree and visit your brother." I answered without explain nothing. I helped Adam and we headed to my daughter who was awake too. She seemed sad. Like she wanted to break down.

"Hey Bree. What's up?"

"I know." she replied staring at her phone. Bitterness was written all over her face.

"Know what?"

"Chase is dying. We need to see him now. I need to talk to him. Please." I nodded. Leo picked his sister up and placed her in her chair too. We exited the room thinking one thing. My son. Their brother.

We got inside the room only to see him lying on the bed, hooked up in all those machines. His pulse started to decrease minute by minute.

"Hey Chase. It's me dad." I whispered stroking his hair. "They told us that you have to go up in heaven early. It's okay man. I just want you to be safe. Don't forget us." I broke down crying, holding his hand. Leo pulled me away for a while. "Let's give them a moment." We got out leaving Adam and Bree alone with their brother.

Out of the blue, my brother appeared in my view holding Marcus' hand. As soon as I faced him, I gave him a glare. At that point, I wanted to make him pay for taking my son away from me. "What are you doing here?"

"I learned what happened. We can help."

"Leave my children alone."

"My children." he protested.

"Really? You dare to call yourself a father? Two of them are badly injured and one is fading. Douglas, just leave. Please."

"Wait, uncle Mr. Davenport, I can help him." Marcus interrupted.

"Why should I believe you? You try to kill him in the first place."

"No, Douglas reprogrammed me to be nice. I have energy transference."

"Big D, are you really considering this?" Leo asked.

"I have no choice. Marcus, if you try to take him out, I will be the one who will destroy you." I yelled and lead him in the room.

My children looked at me weird. "Mr. Davenport what is he...?" Bree asked. Adam stayed silent glaring at his android brother.

"He is the only one who can save Chase." I interrupted.

We all backed up as Marcus sucked all the energy from the lamp of the room. All the lights went down. He transferred it to Chase's body. The heart monitor started beeping normally. His pulse seemed to increase again. A smile of pride shined on my face.

"Here. It's not enough to wake him up immediately but he should be fine. Come on dad, let's go." he said ready to leave.

"Wait." I blocked the door. "You can stay."

Hours later, Chase woke up and started talking to us. He was very surprised when we told him what Marcus did. My three children were in their rooms sleeping while Leo was with Marcus in the cafeteria. I was with my brother in the waiting room.

"Thank you!" I said.

"I maybe evil but I would never let any of my children die. I promise."

"You hurt them though."

"Technically it was Adam's fault."

"Douglas."

"Fine it was mine. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I guess yes." I hugged him feeling the love between us.

 **This chapter is dedicated to TheUnknownBlock who suggested the episode. Tell me which episodes you want to me to write and I will. Thank you for your reviews, follows and likes. I would also like to beg you to help us with the voting on . Go and vote for them. If you have twitter, it would be very helpful to trend with us #VoteLabRats #KCA. Thank you very much. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	9. Sink Or Swim

"Wait a second, if these are titanium, can't you just use your magnetism app to repel them apart?" I asked.

"Douglas would expect that, just like he would expect me to use my molecular kinesis to manipulate them." My brother answered.

"So do wouldn't expect that." Adam protested. I looked at him thinking that he could have said some useful.

"Adam, you can't use two abilities at the same time."

"Why not?"

"Because I've never tried it before." The smartest person in the world did not know what to do.

"Well, I say you try it now, and if your head explodes, the survivors will move on to plan b." My older brother said smiling.

"Okay. I'll give it a try. Activating magnetism app." Chase whispered as he put his finger on his temple. "And molecular kinesis."

"Focus, Chase." Adam whispered once again.

"When you tell me to focus it makes me not focus."

"You can do it." I cheered him up.

"Stop talking!" he yelled and focused himself on using his two abilities. The truth is that I was a bit worried about him. He could die doing this and I was not in a mood to lose my baby brother. After some minutes, the bars went away. I smiled looking at him.

"Oh, for sure his head was gonna explode." Adam complained when we noticed that Chase went unconscious on the floor.

"Eh. That's better than nothing." I heard my brother saying and gave him a glare.

"Help me carry him." I said. "Oh, wait. He's light. I got it." I dragged him out of the new lair. Adam picked him up and we super sped to the house.

We opened the door and inserted the house only to figure out how anxious everyone was about us. They all stood up gasping as soon as they saw Chase in Adam's arms.

"What happened to him?" Mr. Davenport yelled?

"He used two abilities together. It was the only way to escape." I said.

"Why did you let him do that? Come on, put him on the couch." Our father replied and approached him. He placed his hand on his neck looking for a pulse. "He is still alive but his pulse is weak. His chip seem fine so let's leave him sleep for a while." He threw a blanket on the top of my brother and kissed his forehead.

We all headed to the kitchen. Adam was the first to opened the fridge as usual. He took some slices of bread, a small butter and brought them to the table. Suddenly, I started feeling weird. I touched the back of my neck when everything went black.

I woke up feeling awful. My head was throbbing and my right arm was killing me. I looked around and saw broken glass. Who could have broken it? Tasha was there. "Tasha?" I mumbled trying to stand up.

"Bree, you are alright. Thank God." she said and hugged me.

"Where are the others?"

"They are coming, don't worry. Everything is fine." Nothing seemed good. The door was broken. The boxes were upside down. In addition, Mr. Davenport, Adam, Chase and Leo were nowhere to be found.

"Tasha what happened?" I asked terrified.

"Nothing." she calmly replied.

"Tasha, tell me."

"Okay. Donald's brother controlled you with the Triton app. You started fighting us and each other and you ended up hurting Chase really bad."

"Where are they?"

"In the white house. Donald told the President everything about your Bionics and Douglas. He advised him to bring Chase there. He is under twenty four hour medical attention."

I cannot believe, I hurt my own brother. I burst out crying. I took my step mother and super sped to the white house.

There were guards everywhere in the door. One of them blocked it. "Excuse me, this is a private building. You are not allowed to insert it."

"My name is Bree Davenport and this is Tasha Dooley."

"Excuse me, you said Davenport?" I nodded.

"You can go in." he smiled and opened the huge front door.

We immediately ran inside facing tons of people staring at us. They led us to the private infirmary where we noticed Chase lying on a bed. Adam and Leo were next to him while Mr. Davenport was sitting on a sofa staring at the floor.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Bad. His chip is destroyed. When you were under the Triton App he managed to get out of this but he used his abilities again. I told him it was dangerous." My father answered upset.

I looked at my brother who was breathing thanks to a big tube which was stuck in his mouth. I have to fix this." I screamed and ran away.

"Douglas, Krane." I shouted.

Both figures were appeared in my vision. "I need your help."

"I am so sorry about your baby. He would not have survived either." Krane laughed evilly.

"What did you do?" Douglas asked.

"The only thing that you did not have the guts for. I destroyed your son's chip. Because of it, he will not be able to wake up again."

Douglas sighed. He approached me and pulled out a gun.

"Unfortunately, I am the only one who can save him. If you kill me, you kill your son."

"What do you want Krane?"

"To give your daughter." He pointed at me.

"No way."

"Fine." I said.

"Very well, take me to him."

We walked to the helicopter. We were in when I spotted my real father crying.

"It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. Don't let him take you." he whispered sobbing.

We literally invented into the white house and into my brother's room.

"What's all these?"

"Bree is with me now." Krane said laughing.

As for me, I pointed a gun to my father and siblings. I was really afraid of doing this. However, I had to. The evil man threw a blast wave to my brother making him wake up. He was scared at the sight. "Guys? W-What's going on?"

"I am so sorry Chase. I had to do this." I replied with tears in my eyes.

"Now shoot him."

"What that was not the deal."

"Don't worry Douglas will do it. Shoot him. Now."

Without second thought, my father pointed his gun at him. I was screaming, crying and begging him not to do it. A loud noise was heard. Everything became so quickly. I closed my eyes for a second and them opened them again only to see my brother's leg bleeding, my uncle and father to his side and Adam with Leo behind the couch. Krane was on the floor unconscious. So the heart monitor of my brother.

"What happened?"

"Long story short, Chase saved us. Just call someone. The gun hit him." Douglas protested.

One hour later, everything was peaceful. My brother was in surgery, Krane in prison and Douglas with us. Mr. Davenport did not want them to arrest him. We sat there waiting for the doctor to come.

"Bree, thank you for bringing Krane here." Adam said.

"It was the only way to treat Chase and catch that hunk of junk."

The doctor came shortly. "How is my brother?" I asked.

"Relax. Fortunately, the bullet did not damage any arteries. He is awake now. You can see him. Just don't tire him."

We all nodded and inserted his room.

"Hey Chasey." Adam shouted and hugged him.

"Adam I am in pain."

"Sorry."

"We are glad that you are okay." Douglas said.

"What is he doing here?"

"He is not so evil anymore." Leo replies surprised.

Chase looked at Douglas and back to us."Thanks for saving me. I owe you."

"No bro. We owe you." I said and hugged him.

"So what now?"

"As soon as Douglas helps me rebuild the lab. We return our your daily life."

"I am glad that we are all okay." Chase teased pointing at his leg.

We all laughed and watched TV with him.

 **This chapter is dedicated to mariafl2001 who suggested the episode. I have considered all your ideas and try to write them. I received so many amazing reviews and thank you for that. You still can suggest episodes. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	10. Spike's Got Talent

She jumped and landed on my stomach. What happened? Why I could not remember anything? Most importantly, why Perry was on me? She stood up and started celebrating. I felt two hands picking me up.

"Man, are you alright?" It was Owen. "Perry literally kicked your butt."

I looked at my sister curious. "Spike" she mumbled. At that point I wanted to kill Leo. Not only he made me seem ridiculous in front of the whole school but I got hurt too. My head was throbbing and my chest hurt like crazy. I did not say anything and continued walking to my brother's side while all the others laughed at me.

"Leo, can you come here for a minute?" I asked politely.

He looked at me scared and smiling. "You know, I have to do something. See you." She replied running away.

Soon, the crowd was dismissed. It was time for lunch. I inserted the cafeteria taking weird looks from everybody. I grabbed my tray and sat on a table alone. Even my own siblings were not with me. I started eating when Leo came to me.

"What do you want?" I said not caring about his answer.

"Look, I am sorry. I did not want to turn you into Spike in front of everyone. I was just jealous for stealing my talent. Besides you wanted to get some attention. You have it now."

"Yeah, as the kid who got beaten by Perry." I replied sighing. The bell rang and I stood up walking into the class. It was time for History.

By the time, I was into the class, my chest hurt more. I put my stuff on my desk and payed attention to the teacher.

"Kids, today we are going to talk about Christopher Columbus. Who is going tell us some information about him? Chase Davenport?"

"What?" I said unable to focus my vision to her.

"Chase are you alright?" she asked. Her voice seemed different.

I was about to speak when I fell from the chair. I hit my head on the floor and hurt more. I saw people around me before everything went black.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room. I tried to sit up but I was pulled down by a woman. "Don't. The doctor is coming in a while. Are you in pain?" I nodded and fell back. "Your siblings are outside. Your father is on his way." She was very gentle and kind. I stayed there looking at the ceiling until the door opened and a man was appeared. He was holding a big bag. "So, is this Chase Davenport?"

"Yes."

"Can you go out for a while?" She nodded and left.

He approached me, leaving his bag on the table next to him, pulling a stethoscope out. "What happened to you? Fight with a classmate?"

"Actually fight with my principal." I mumbled.

"That's terrible. You should go to the police."

"Actually,I don't want. I started it." He laughed and sat me up a little.

"Can you take some deep breaths for me?" He said and started pressing it against my chest. I did as I was told.

"Very well. Now, I need you to tell me exactly where the pain is located." I showed him the spot and pressed it hard. I felt myself gasping for air. He stopped. "Breath, just breath." Few minutes later, I was back to normal. "Look boy. You need to be transferred to the hospital. I distinguished a crack in one of the bones of your spine so you should stay down for a while, until you recover."

The first thing I thought was my chip. I did not want them to discover our secret. The doctor left the room and four familiar figures got in. Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree and Leo. "Hey." They all said.

"Hey guys. They said I have to stay in the hospital for a while. What do we do?" I asked.

"I figured it out so I brought the extractor with me. And don't worry, I am sure Adam, Bree and Leo will be very good nannies for you." He answered while pulling of my chip.

The door was opened again. "I called an ambulance,they will be there in 5 minutes. As for your care, I have an idea." The man started explain to us.

Five to seven minutes later, some paramedics inserted the room and put me on a stretcher. They connected some IV cables and placed an oxygen mask on my face. I was carried through the halls when I saw everyone staring at me. They put me into the ambulance and we drove of to the hospital.

The paramedics started pressing my cracked bone. I screamed in pain. It was unbearable. I don't remember much from that moment because I passed out.

"For that reason, you will do whatever he wants. It's your fault he is here." I heard a voice saying. It sounded like Mr. Davenport. My eyes slashed opened and noticed Adam and Bree sleeping on a couch and Mr. Davenport stood up talking to Perry.

"Shh." I complained.

"Chase, you are awake. The doctor informed us that you passed out."

"I am in pain."

"I know. Look, I have an announcement to make. Meet your new servant. Since she was the one who jumped on you, she is the one who will take care of you when we are not here."

"Thanks." I said closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

These days with Perry were amazing. Whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted it, it was there.

"Perry." I shouted.

"What is it now?" she said angry.

"Can you bring me some water? I am very thirsty."

"Fine." Perry left the room and my doctor went in.

"I see you two have an excellent connection." He told me sarcastically.

"Of course we do." I laughed.

"I have an update in your condition. You are doing very well. In some days, you can go home but stay in bed."

"I understand. When will I be able to walk properly?"

"It will take a while so be careful. You don't want to be here again, right?"

"No of course not. Even though with Perry on the run, it was a great revenge." I smiled sitting up.

I was watching a movie to my new tablet when Mr. Davenport, Adam and Bree got in. They sat next to me. "What's up buddy?" Adam asked.

"I am fine. Did you bring me my homework?"

"Here they are." Bree said giving then to me.

"Thanks. Guys how's school these days?"

"Do you want the truth?" My sister asked.

I nodded.

"Everybody misses you. You are their hero now."

"Cool! I am happy! Moreover, we should tell Perry to stop. She did enough for me."

"Young Chasey, you are the only person who made her obey." Adam said.

"True." My father put a hand on my shoulder and we alleft stayed there talking.

 **This chapter is dedicated to Susz! Dirtkid123, I love hurting Chase. I have considered all your suggestions and I am about to write them as soon as I have an idea for each one. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	11. Bionic Rebellion

Fighting your own students was very stressful at that point. Bree was dealing well enough with Lexi and I had almost taken out Tank. As for my brother, Chase, I was not so sure if he was going to beat him. Moreover, he must have been in pain after the blast wave he received from his best friend early. I watched as my sister trapped the other girl and Chase who had been thrown on the ground. Sebastian was on the top of him ready to hit him with his laser fork. I wanted to help him so bad but Tank was still a difficult opponent. The evil boy stabbed my brother in his stomach. There was a moment of silence from both Bree and I. We focused on Chase's screams. Suddenly, a figure fell on Sebastian. It was Leo. If only he had come a minute earlier. He picked my brother up. "Thank you for falling." Chase whispered.

"I wanted to say that." Leo complained and helped me get rid of my enemy by throwing him out of the window. Mr. Davenport was going to yell at us but it was worth it.

Sebastian approached us and started using all his abilities together. We got terrified and hid behind the huge column. "How are we going to beat him? How can he use all his abilities together?" Bree asked.

"He can't." Chase replied.

"That's something you did not tell him. Finally."

"Look, if we distract him we will be able to make him fry his chip."

"You can't do it. You're injured." I protested.

"I am fine. The fork just scratched me a little."

"Yeah, we all heard how you screamed." Bree told him.

"Can we go back on saving Mr. Davenport and ... Perry?" He yelled and was appeared in front for the evil boy. He started throwing lasers and other stuff. I got out too. "Hey Sebastian... Hit Chase again." I said and went back. He started glowing like a rainbow.

"What happening to me?" He screamed.

"You just fried your chip." My brother said and pushed him on the ground. We immediately approached the cyber desk tracing Mr. Davenport and Perry. "The oxygen levels in the hydro loop are ... zero." Chase mumbled.

"We need to do something. They will die." Bree yelled.

"Wait, if I break the doors we could get them out. Bree will super-speed inside." I proposed.

"That's a very good idea, Adam. Come on get to work. Leo will help you."

My younger brother, Bree and I ran towards the doors while Chase stayed there leaning on the desk. "Will you come?" I asked.

"Yes, just a minute." I sensed that something was wrong with him. Sebastian's fork had hurt him hard for sure.

I broke the doors and my sister brought two unconscious people in the area. "Get them to the infirmary." I yelled panicked. She did as she was told and we followed.

"Chase will you come?"

"No, I have to open the doors. Just let me know how they are." He answered.

After receiving the great news that our father and Perry were alright, we headed to the training area to inform the students about Krane.

"We will never told you about Krane because we wanted to train you to become Bionic heroes. We are really sorry about that."Bree explained.

"Guys, long story short it's Chase's fault. Speaking of whom, where is he?" I asked.

"Oh he is sleeping in the sand." Bob answered.

"What?" Chase would never sleep in a time like this. I ran to the beach and saw red dots. My brother was unconscious and his stomach was bleeding. I ran to his side and swap the sand of his face. "Chasey? Chasey, can you hear me?" He did not responded. "Come on, be alive. Please." I whispered. I picked him up and carried all the way to the island.

"Bree, Leo help." I cried. My two siblings gasped in the sight of my injured brother. Bree super sped him upstairs. I sat on the stairs with my hands on my head. Some students who were there came to me and tried to comfort me.

After two or three hours, Leo descended from the infirmary followed my Mr. Davenport. We were gathered in the main area for any news. "Mr. Davenport, you are okay." I exclaimed and hugged him. His face had a weird expression. "How is he?" I asked.

"Chase sustained a damage in his stomach. I've called all my best doctors to work on him. He just had surgery but he will need another one. The survival chances are few. Bree explained to me what happened. The laser was so powerful that he a normal human wouldn't have survived it." Everyone sighed.

"No, no this can't be happening. Tell me it's all a lie and he going to be okay. Please."

"I am sorry, Adam." I could not stand being there. I ran away from everybody. I got in out dorms and inserted Chasey's capsule. I sat there crying and crying until I had no tears left. I pressed some buttons on his tablet and videos were appeared. There was one from our youth age. It was when Bree was trapped inside her capsule and we got her out by breaking the glass. Chase ended up with a cut hand and I just laughed. Another one in our first mission on the train. I still remember this moment. Last but not least, the mission where we destroyed Krane. I watched him as he tried to lead us in his way. Despite all his pain, he did not give up.

I was alone for hours till someone came inside. I picked my head up and saw Bree. "Hey." she greeted and sat on the couch.

"Hey. Why are you here?"

"Mr. Davenport is with Chase. They are operating him now. He said it was no need to stay there." I exited the capsule and hugged my sister. "I can't do this Bree. I can't."

"I know but he is gonna make it. I believe it. He is a fighter, Adam."

"I hope so."

Bree and I fell asleep on the couch when we fell someone shaking us gently. it was a student. "Your father has an announcement to make." he said. We both stood up and followed him.

We went in the hydro loop area. All students looked at us. "What's going on?" We asked Leo who was there.

"Well, the surgery was very difficult. Chase is."

"What is it Leo, tell us." I yelled shaking him.

"Alive. Big D's doctors managed to save him. They said he will need special treatment for some months but he will be fine soon."

I punched Leo on the head. "Why did you do that for?" he complained.

"For worrying us. Can we see him?"

He nodded. The three of us ran upstairs with smiles on our faces when we spotted Mr. Davenport in his room holding his hand talking to him. We all smiled and got in.

"Hey guys."

"Hello." We all said.

"I am going to check on Perry. She is about to leave and wants Douglas to be with her. I could not miss it for anything." he laughed and left.

I sat on the chair next him and stared at his closed eyes. "Chasey, you scared us man. Everything's fine now. We will help you get better. I am your older brother and I will protect you." He moved his fingers. "I am here Chasey. I am here for you." He opened his eyes.

"T-Thanks." he mumbled. We all stared at him smiling.

 **Guys, here is the chapter. It is dedicated to Sina.L who suggested it. You are free to suggest more episodes. You can also check my other stories. Please go to and Vote for Lab Rats. We need your support. Love ya.**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	12. Space Colony

"Guys, if I don't make it."

"You're gonna make it." Chase admitted. I was still worried though. My older brother was free in space ready to save an entire planet. The chances of survival were few. Chase pressured him a lot. Keep kept yelling go and go until everything stopped. His heart rate slowed down minute by minute. His heart stopped beating.

"He's gone." My younger brother whispered.

"No." I screamed crying. I could not lose Adam. He was my protector. I continued crying until the sound of hope was echoed in my ears. A pulse. I checked the monitor and noticed that Adam had sped again.

"Adam, can you hear me?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I can hear you. I am sorry, I blacked but for a few but I am back."

"We thought we lost."

"You're not gonna lose me that easily. Now, excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of." We watched as he ran furiously inside the rocket and got it explode.

"Adam, are you there?"

"Yes, I am here. Guys I did it." He exclaimed proud of himself. "Remember what I wanted to do in space? Mission accomplished."

Chase, Perry and I looked at the screen disgusted. We waited for some minutes till Adam was back in the spaceship. As soon as he inserted it, he seemed dizzy so Chase helped him walk to the chair. As they were approaching, my brother stumbled and collapsed on Chase. That must hurt.

"Is he okay?" I asked kneeling down.

"I. think he passed out." My brother admitted through breaths. "Can you take him? He is heavy."

Perry helped me pick him up and we placed him on a chair. "Adam, Adam." He did not answer. He must be pretty tired from this adventure. Chase stood up too and sat on the back.

"I am going to take a short nap. I feel like 10 tones of steal landed on me." Our old principal and I laughed. He closed his eyes.

We continued flying the ship until we reached our destination. I called Douglas and helped us lead all the people in a safe place in order to remove the Triton app from their chips. Perry and I carried Adam to the infirmary and Chase took care of Gao.

Perry had changed. Considering the fact that Adam was her favorite, I could tell she could stay with as long as it was required. She hugged me and waited for some news. The doctor came out. "How is he?" I asked.

"He will be fine. Just give him some time. He seems exhausted. What happened to you out there?"

"Long story." I said. "Can I see him?"

"Let him sleep. I'll let you know when he wakes up." He told me smiling.

We inserted the hydro-loop and descended to the latest floor. The doors opened and we faced a mess. All students were stuck in the walls and Chase was on Gao's hands. "Poor people. I fortunately had one more syringe left. Since you're all Bionic here and that woman is ... another story, I decided to make a show for you. What happens if the liquids insert inside the tissue of a first generation Bionic person.

"Leave him alone. You're outnumbered."

"Maybe but it will a playful joy as I watch your baby brother die like this."

I super-sped to him and freed Chase out of his grip. He fell on the floor coughing. Gao's needle was one cm from hitting my body. I made a plan on my mind and threw it far away. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Leave them alone." It was Adam. He was okay.

"Adam, go."

"No Bree, I am alright. Take Chase and get down." I ran to my brother and put my body on him. Adam created a blast wave and knocked everyone unconscious in a matter of minutes. "Oops."

I stood up and hugged him. "Thanks for saving us."

"Thanks. Wait why is Chase still down?" I took a peak at my brother and gasped. His skin had turned into white. He could not stop coughing. We ran to his side.

"G-guys." he mumbled. Gao must have been injected him before we arrived.

"Shh, Chase you are going to be okay."

"N-o. I-love you." he said and stopped breathing.

"No, no! Chase come on man wake up." Adam cried. "Come on."

"Adam. He is gone. Leave him." I admitted with tears in my eyes. We both gave him a kiss.

"No, I am too young to die. No, I have to save the world. Adam, Bree, I love..."

"Chase wake up." I yelled shaking him a bit. He opened his eyes whimpering. He started breathing quickly and sweat was all over his face. "What's going on?"

"Where are we?"

"In the spaceship. We just stopped."

"How is Adam? Where is Gao?"

"You must be dreaming man. It's over now. Come on, get up. Let's take Adam for a check up." He slowly got to his feet and crossed his hand to our brother's waist. Perry left behind to take care of the others.

We walked upstairs and placed our brother on a stretcher. Chase and I sat there just waiting. However, I could figure out that he was in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah fine." I was sure he was lying.

"Chase."

"Fine, Adam landed a little harsh on me. I think I broke one-two ribs! But you don't need to worry. They will be healed."

"What? Are you keeding me?" Without hesitation, I called a doctor and explained to him, my brother's symptoms. He took him inside. As they were leading him to E.R., he gave me a glare.

Douglas came too. We talked for a while until the doctor came. We both stood up. "Both of them are okay. Adam passed out from the heat and pressure and Chase has two broken ribs. You can visit them. They are awake."

We thanked the man and moved to their room. "Hey boys." My father greeted.

"Hey." Adam yelled smiling.

"Hi."

"Chase stop being so dramatic. We will get out of here before you know it."

"Sure." he mumbled.

"Boys, I am so glad you are okay. Don't worry, I will take care of you." The both smiled. Soon, Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Leo joined. The first complained about how he lost billions. We did not pay attention of course. We were having our small conversation.

 **This chapter is not dedicated to anyone because I thought of it. But thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows. Who watched the episode of Elite Force? If you want to talk about it just PM me! Till next time! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	13. Bionic Dog

"My legs are sticking, my legs are sticking." I heard my youngest son yelling while being hunted by the now killer-dog Otis. He ran in the training area. Suddenly, I heard a really loud scream coming from him. _"Oh no. He bit him."_ I thought. I descended from the hydro-loop where I was the whole time and walked in towards my son. What I saw, made me gasp. Chase was lying down on the floor and my dog was literately eating his skin. I hit Otis in the head and removed his chip. I did kill him of course, he was my dog. I just knocked him unconscious. I turned my gaze to my son who was minutes from passing out.

"Chase, can you hear me?" I asked.

"It hurts. I can't." He exclaimed and closed his eyes.

I checked his injury and figured out that it was really awful. Adam appeared out of nowhere. As soon as he saw his brother, leaned down to his side. "What happened?"

"Otis happened. He hurt Chase. We need to carry him to the infirmary right away. Can you do that?"

He nodded and picked him up. I walked to the bathroom in order to get myself cleaned up, leaving Otis there. I would take him upstairs too.

As I was ready to treat Otis properly, my other children came fighting over something.

"You destroyed my Shelley." Leo complained.

"You know I like English boys." Bree yelled.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" I shouted.

Both of them looked at me.

"What happened to Otis?" My daughter wondered out loud.

"I was forced to hit him. The serious and important matter is your brother."

"What's wrong with Chase?"

"He got hurt by Otis. He wanted to kill me so your brother came up with a plan which was not so effective and he ended up unconscious. Adam took him upstairs."

I stared at my children's opened mouths. They ran inside the hydro-loop and I followed.

In a matter of minutes, we found ourselves next to my older son who was crying. I gave my dog for treatment and joined him in the waiting room.

"It's all my fault. If I had not insisted to keep Otis here, nothing would have happened. I hate myself."

"Adam, it was an accident. None of us knew that he was trying to eliminate me." I tried to comfort my son in the nicest possible way.

The doctor inserted the room and we all stood up anxious. "How is he?" I asked.

"Look, due to his Bionics and super strength, the force which Chase received was the double than in a normal person. It damaged his femoral artery, the main artery of the leg which provides oxygenated blood to the tissues of the leg. If this get cut, the person loses approximately 30% of his blood."

"What that means?" Adam asked.

"It means that if more blood exert from his leg, he will die. In this case, that is not sure because of his Bionics."

Adam could not stand listen to this and left furious. "Adam." I screamed. I was really to follow him when I was pulled back by Leo. "Let him go."

"Can I see my son?" I asked.

"Yes, come with me. You guys have to stay outside."

We went inside Chase's room and I saw him hooked up in a heart monitor, many IV cables. A large tube was connected to his mouth to assist him breathing. His leg was wrapped in bandages which were red. I sat gently on the bed and held his hand.

"Please don't die, Chase. We need you. I know it was a terrible mistake to let Adam keep Otis. You have to understand that he replaced you. He was like a kid to me. I am so sorry son." I stayed there for a while, telling him stories from his youth age. When people are in a condition like this, they can hear but they are not able to respond.

I heard footsteps approaching. It was Adam. He opened the door smiling a little. "Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, they said I could visit him."

"Of course. Excuse me." I stood up and exited the room, looking and listening from the window.

I did not know that my first creation could be so smart when it comes to a situation like this. "Don't leave me Chasey. I will be a better brother to you, I promise. I will help you to overcome this. I love you man."

His words were so inspiring. I could be there all afternoon listening to them.

After what it felt like an hour, Bree and Leo came.

"Hey how is he?" Bree asked.

"The same. It's been almost three hours since I am here and nothing changed." I replied disappointed.

"Guys, look at him. He is really pale and he cannot even breath on his own." Leo admitted.

"Hello kids. They told me that someone got injured. How many times have I told you to take care of the students? You are mentors... CHASE." Donald screamed as he saw him on the bed. "But how? Why? Who did this?"

"Otis, my dog."

"Oh Douglas how many times have I told you not to bring your parasites here?"

"It's not my fault. Do you think I don't care for my children?"

"Oh yeah, you tried to kill them..."

"Enough!" Bree yelled. "Chase needs to be okay right now. So shut it and wait. I am going inside."

I have to admit it. We were a bit annoying.

A week later, Chase woke up. He complained many times about the pain in his leg but we manage to make feel a little better. I was downstairs when my mobile rang. I picked it up and immediately ran to the infirmary.

"What's going on?"

"I am bored. I want to leave this place. Can you talk to my doctor please?"

"No. You have to stay here for 3 more weeks. You almost die some days earlier."

"If it was not for your stupid dog."

"Chase, I know and I am sorry. Otis is safe with Kranes now. The name is just a coincidence."

"I just can't. I need to go back to my classes. They can't see me like that."

I sighed and sat on the bed next to him. "Nobody will say anything about you. They all love you. I love you."

"Really?"

"Of course man. Now do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Douglas I am not five."

"About how I accidentally lost all your research."

"What? Come here." He yelled and I instantly left. I ran away laughing.

 **Another chapter is over. This one is dedicated to Susz who suggested it. I have considered all your ideas and write the chapter inside my mind. Thank you for your reviews. Billy, Kelli, Paris, Booboo and Ryan replied to me on Twitter! I am so excited. Check out my new story The Bittersweet Lie and suggest more episodes here. You who reviewed as a guest. Yeah I love hurting Chase. Moreover, Adam wore the suit when he fell on will probably be my last update for today because my leg hurts like crazy. Till next time. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	14. My Little Brother

As I was talking to Adam at school, I lost him from my view.

"Adam. Adam." I shouted a couple of times.

"Down here!" A tinny voice was heard behind me.

I turned my head around looking for my brother when I spotted in inside his shoe. "Oh no, I must have hit the wrong button when I tried to control your strength.

"Do something." He screamed at the top of his lungs.

It was really funny seeing Adam small because he always made fun of my height. Now, he would realize his mistake.

First, I found a suit of a Jinnie from the lost and found and put it on him. Then, I took him in gym class with me.

Trent had a surprise for us today. He organize a basketball tournament between the team and us who did not have a clue of the game. Fortunately, Adam was in my pocket and I could advice him for my passes and pick and rolls although I had no idea what the last move meant, I just heard it in a game that my brother watched.

We started playing and I have to admit that they kicked our butts from the first minute. Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket growing bigger and stronger. "Oh no. He must be glitching." I thought to myself and pretended I was injured for a moment only to run away from the gym.

I told Trent I was going to the nurse and he believed me of course. I inserted the bathroom and threw him out of my pocket. Not only he grew up again, he became a gigantic human.

"What did you do? He said angry.

"I don't know. Look, we will get you home and fix you before Mr. Davenport finds out."

"Wait, if I am taller than you now, that's means I can throw you."

"No." I tried to yell but it was too late for me. He grabbed me from the back of my shirt and soon I fell into darkness.

"Chase, Chase wake up. Wake up." Someone was whispering in my ears, making annoying noices. I opened my eyes, holding my head and faced Adam in a normal size now. "Mmm, why did you throw me?"

"Sorry, it was fun."

"Anyway, we need to go home. Sooner or later, Trent will realize that I am not in the nurse and will kill me. Come on." I told him, standing up, walking out, stumbling a little before my brother caught me in his arms.

We arrived home, Adam was small again and he went inside his capsule. I programmed it. A light flashed in front of my eyes blinding me a little and when I was able to see clear again, my brother was on the bottom unconscious.

"Adam, Adam, what did I do?" I shouted as I jumped in front of the glass. I opened the door and pulled him out, slapping him on his left cheek gently. "Stay asleep as long as you want, just don't die on me. Okay?"

"Chase? What's going on?" My father voice was heard from the elevator.

I backed away for a minute releaving a pale body. As soon as Mr. Davenport saw gasped and ran to his side. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know. Is he okay?"

"He is not responding. I will take him to the hospital right now. Will you join me?"

I nodded.

My father extracted his chip and carried him all the way to the car. I was still dizzy but I did not say not wanting to worry Mr. Davenport further.

We drove all the way to the hospital. Adam was placed on a strecher and taken away from us.

"Mr. Davenport, it's all my fault."

"He will be fine. Don't blame yourself." He hugged me pressing my head against his chest making it throbing a little.

"Ouch."

"What happened?"

"Let me tell you."

I analyzed him the whole situation till he stopped me by himself. His face was red like a tomato and you could see the stream coming out of his ears. In my defense, he was right about his reaction.

The doctor came an hour later and called our names.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is going to be okay. He will stay for some days only for some tests but he will be good to go home."

We both sighed in relief.

"Can we see him?"

"Sure. He is in the room 283, on the third floor."

We got in the elevator and reached our destination in a matter of seconds. We walked in Adam's room and saw him asleep. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "I am sorry Adam. I promise I won't ever ever complain about you hurting me."

"Good." I heard and felt a punch on my shoulder.

"Ow. Why would you that?" I yelled.

"You said you will never complain again." He replied opening his eyes smiling.

"You are grounded, young man." Our father said.

"Hey, I got hurt too. He threw me on the wall."

"Okay, then I should call a doctor for you.".

"Grounded it is." I answered looking at my brother.

"No seriously, he was out for almost an hour. I think he hit his head pretty hard." Adam insisted.

I glared at him.

"Is it it true Chase?"

"Yeah but I'll be fine."

"He could not walk."

"Let's go man. It's your turn." My father pointed at me, being already at the door.

"I have my chip on."

"Oh, don't worry. I deactivated it. I was sure something like that would happened."

I approached the door annoyed. "Let's go." I said as I looked my brother laughing.

 **This chapter is dedicated to 00Kennedy who suggested it. I am having some personal issues so I will not upload so often. Love ya!**

~The Fourth Bionic~


	15. Taken

Krane. The evil man sneaked into the lab threatening my three bionic children. He threw Bree on the wall knocking her unconscious. Adam threw him in a hole and Chase helped his sister.

I decided it was time to take action. I raised up my gun and ran into the lab and blast Krane.

"Hey kids. Go to see you." I greeted proud of myself.

"I thought, I finished you." Krane said standing up.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted you to think. I am getting pretty good of faking my own death."

"Good Luck faking your way… around this." He screamed and threw a blast at me causing me to fall on the ground with the gun away from me.

I was about die. Nobody could save me right now. Suddenly, the unexpected happened. My youngest son stepped in front of me and took the blast.

Chase fell on the floor without moving while Krane dissapear from our sight. I looked around and noticed that Bree was awake, crying in Adam's lap.

I approached my son when Donnie got in and gasped at the sight. "Chase." He yelled as he kneeled down on him. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me. It was Krane."

"Stop lying."

"He's not." Adam insisted trying to protect me. I did not know why, but he did. "Krane was ready to hurt Douglas and he stepped in front of him.

My brother did not answer, he just checked our son's pulse and wound. Chase's face was pale, his limp body stayed there unmoving for long till Donald took action.

He picked him up and carried him all the way to the infirmary of the house. He hooked him up in machines and IV cables and scanned his injuries one by one.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You did enough. You can leave now."

"I am not leaving my son."

"You should think about that before you cooperate with this mad man. There's nothing I can do. Chase is going to die." He admitted with tears all over his face, in a mournfull tone.

"No, there must be something." I keep saying again and again.

"No, Douglas. It's over. I am sorry. I'll go tell the kids."

He left the room without glancing at me not even once.

I could not let my son die like this. I knew I had to take action as soon as possible.

Leaving the lab and not taking a peek at none of them, I headed to Krane's old lair in hopes to find him there.

"KRANE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs when his shadow appeared in front of me like a ghost.

"Look who came back. I am sorry for your little baby, your little hero." He mocked making me more angry than it should be. "What do you want from me?"

"I need you to save my son."

"That's never gonna happen. It was his choice to protect you. Now get out from here before I hurt your family more." He yelled and litterally kicked me out of the place.

Once again, I was alone without a plan, with my son taking his last breath slowly and painfully.

After hours of thinking, I came into a dead end, when it suddenly hit me. Max. My best friend from Med school, well before I quit.

I called him and explained the situation as quickly as I could. He told me that we must get Chase to him as soon as possible.

That's what I did. Yeah, call me a kidnapper or an evil psycho scientist, however this time the reason was serious and his injury almost fatal.

I placed Chase inside the helicopter gently and I took my seat too. That was the beggining of my illegal adventure.

While I had turn the autopilot on, I turned back and noticed Chase's chest. It was not rising up and down, like always and I panicked. I crawled in the back and observed that he was not breathing. I immediately started CPR till I managed to bring him back. "Hold on, my boy. Do it for daddy."

It took a while to land, but as soon as I did, there were a couple of doctors waiting for us, a strecher and Max. I ran to his side and put my son on the strecher. He was rushed inside and I stayed out standing still with the glances of people I took revenge from back in my evil days.

"Come on, let's go inside."

When we walked into the building, I noticed some familiar figures. Donnie, Tasha and the kids. My heart dropped to my feet not from fear, for shame.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"I had to call them. I was informed about your past Douglas. It was essensial to make sure that you would not kill anyone." He answered me and got lost behind the two large doors of the hall.

I approached him looking at the ground. "Hello." I said. He just hugged me tight whispering "sorry" in my ear, crying like a young kid.

"It's going to be okay. He is strong. He will pull through, even if he does not I will be there for you." I tried to comfort him.

We waited for hours till Max came out in a blank expression. You could never figure out what was in his mind.

"How is he?" We inquired.

"Look, Chase was suffered multiple injuries from the blast causing some tissues to destroy and some organs to be damaged."

"Which means?" Adam said.

"His right lung has collapsed and there's nothing we can do about unless someone transplants his own. We have to wait for the right person."

"No, no, is there something else, you can do?" Bree told him.

"I am afraid not. You can go visit him though. It would be nice for him to feel company."

My children and Tasha walked towards Chase while my brother and I left behind.

"What's really going on?" I asked.

"He won't survive the night. I am sorry."

We both nodded with bitterness all over our faces and joined the others in his room.

Talking to him, made us feel better even though some of us knew.

After an hour, I was left alone with him. I watched as he heartbeat started to decrease minute by minute.

"Chasey, before you go, I want to tell you that I love you son. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you. I love you man." That was my last words before he flatlined. I closed my eyes holding his hand when I fell someone shaking me.

My eyes slashed opened and everything was blurry at first. I quickly adjusted my vision and noticed that I was laying down on a couch.

"What the…?" I mumbled and heard voices.

"Douglas, finally, you woke up." Donnie exclaimed.

"Where is Chase?" I yelled sitting up.

"He is sleeping."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, apart from some bruises from saving you."

"But he died and I was with him." I admitted in terror.

"Douglas it was a dream. Relax. He stepped next to you and activated his forcefield. You passed out later."

"Uff. Why did you bring me here?"

"You are my brother, Douglas. I would never leave you injured."

"Thanks." I told him, smiling and he hugged me. Finally, I had taken my brother back.

 **Another Chapter is over. This one is dedicated to LRLover444 who suggested it. You will have a new one tomorrow if I don't end up in the hospital tonight. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	16. AN

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


	17. You posted what

We are on a strecher covered by a white sheet in the hospital, hiding from Graham and his men. Chase seems scared, it's the first time I see him like that.

Suddenly, I feel the sheet moving, something hitting and uncover myself only to face Perry.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, whispering while looking at Chase.

"How is Leo?" He asks.

"Well, we thought everything was alright but then we lost him." Perry exclaims making us feel nervous.

"WHAT?" We both yell shocked.

"No, he didn't die, someone took him. We think it's Krane, so 50-50." She explains and I can see Chase already sweating.

We see Graham coming and we quickly hide under the sheet again.

After two hours, all of us including Mr. Davenport and Bree are on the run, directing towards Krane's lair.

When we are inside, we notice Leo and his hand is okay and Douglas has a bandage wrapped around his waist.

"Leo, you're okay." Mr. Davenport shouts happily.

"I am okay too." Douglas interrupts.

Before, we manage to leave, Krane appears in our view being followed by his soldier.

"It's time to be destroyed." He says and a huge fight starts.

Krane throws Mr. Davenport on a wall, Bree and Leo attack S-1 and Chase and I move on to the bad guy. We attempt to fight him but he is strong and throws us all on the floor. He is ready to blast us when Leo hits him with a laser. Wow, I cannot believe he is Bionic too. We alll stand up and that's when Graham finds us.

"Get them." He yells.

"No, he is the one who should arrest." Douglas interrupts once again.

"And you are?" Graham asks.

"I help people too." My father says.

I see Krane standing up, aiming a blast wave at Graham which it could kill a human instanly but out of the blue he gets pushed by someone else and they both fall on the floor, one of them not moving. I immediately notice that Chase is the person who got hit and kneel to his side while the others have already knocked down Krane.

"Chase, Chase talk to me." I whisper without receiving any answer. I stare for a moment at his stomach and it has a huge burn. "Guys, come here." I yell panicked.

Everyone approached, Graham too and they stare. Mr. Davenport is the first to react by checking my brother's pulse. "Okay, he still alive but not for long if we don't do something. Adam, help me carry him."

"Wait." Graham says. "I'll call an ambulance."

None of us expected that but in a situation like this, we all agree. He takes out his phone, calls and ambulance and some officers in order to follow us and arrest Krane.

Some minutes later, some paramedics insert the lair holding a strecher on which they put Chase, they put a mask on his face and get him away.

Bree is devastated, she doesn't talk at all, so Leo, Douglas mumbles something to himself and Mr. Davenport's face is frowned.

We follow them to the ambulance, only I get in with Mr. Davenport, the others are with Graham in his car.

The ambulance accelarates more and more as time passes, three people check on Chase every two minutes, doing some medical stuff on him, I don't understand what, however from their faces, they seem sad and worried, this is not good if you ask me.

Chase's pulse rises and falls all the time till we reach our destination.

As soon as we arrive, my brother is rushed inside. There are also many FBI trucks, some people from oue school and the press. I cannot believe that someone would inform the press about that.

Anyway, we march in the hospital and in the waiting room where Bree, Leo, Douglas and Tasha are there expecting us to arrive. We join them patiently.

Bree won't stop crying, I am trying to comfort her but she won't stop.

The doctor comes and he seems devastated too.

"How is my son?" Douglas shouts.

"Chase was hit hard in his stomach. Due to the fact he is Bionic, his injury did not kill him but it caused some damage and he needs special treatment that we cannot provide here. I am so sorry." He admits and I break down.

The doctor leaves and we are still in the waiting room, not thinking, not moving just standing there.

"I want to see my brother." I hear Bree saying.

We all nod and walk to his room.

What we see, scares us a lot. Our brother is laid on a bed with all those cables and tubes and so many stuff. He is hardly breathing on his own and I know he won't make it. I just know.

I hold his hand tight just to feel how week he is and I start sobbing on him. "Don't leave me

brother, please don't."

I feel a hand on my shoulder but I don't turn. "Adam, relax, everything will be okay." It's Douglas' voice who sounds hopeful.

"Chase is going to be fine." Another voice is hear and this time I turn my head around to see Graham standing on the door.

"How?" Leo asks.

"I talked to my men in the facility X and they are capable of taking care of him." He explains.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I yell.

"I promise." He says again and I really cannot trust him but I know I have to.

(A week later)

We are on the Facility X waiting for Chase to wake up. It's been a week siιnce we brought him here and they told us that he is fine, it just takes time to recover.

Fortunately, people love us now, we are not enemies to them and I receive many messages from fans.

I am inside his room now, he is sleeping peacefully and I am watching TV resting my head on the chair.

"A-Adam." I hear a trembling voice whispering.

I immediatelly stand up and go closer to him. I caress his hair and he is coughing a little bit, it's natural after what he's been through. "It's gonna be okay, Chasey." I say and kiss his forehead.

"W-where am I?" he asks.

"You are on the facility X." I tell him and he tries to sit up frightened.

"Did they arrest us? He says panicked, sits up causing pain in his surgery.

"Relax, it's alright. Graham saved you. He brought you here to some specialists and they operated you. You're going to be okay, Chasey, I love you." I admit with few tears running down on my cheek.

"I love you too, Adam. I am happy, we are still a team."

 **Another chapter is here. I hope you all like it. Nothing more to say! Love ya!**

~The Fourth Bionic~


	18. Spike Fright

**Spike Fright**

I opened my eyes slowly and saw our living room half destroyed, Adam unconscious on the floor and Sabrina was nowhere to be seen. I kneeled down to Adam, punched his face a little in order to wake him up but nothing.

"Adam, come on. What did I do?" I mumbled as I stood up and carried my brother all the way to the couch.

"Adam?" I whispered again without receiving any response.

I took out my phone and called Mr. Davenport who was on his way home with Bree and Leo.

As soon as they arrived, my father freaked out in the sight of the house and his son. He ran to Adam's side, checked his pulse and turned to face me.

"Chase, I need to see you in the lab, now. Guys, take Adam to one of the spare bedrooms and I'll meet you there in a while. I need to take some medical stuff from downstairs." He said and inserted the elevator being followed by me.

The ride to the lab was the longest I've ever been, Mr. Davenport did not say a word until we reached our destination.

"Chase what were you thinking hurting your brother? His spine is injured, he may never walk again. Just tell me a reason that you would that."

"Mr. Davenport, I don't know, I don't remember what happened. I woke up on the floor too, I have no memory of the last hour."

"Stop lying okay? And how did you managed to hurt him so bad? Only Spike… Chase I am sorry…"

Before he managed to finish his words, I ran out of the lab and crossed the road quickly. I walked for some miles till I saw Sabrina sitting on a bench crying.

"Sabrina." I shouted.

When she saw me, she got up and made some few steps away.

"No wait. I am sorry. I need to explain. Please." I whispered feeling so awful that I started crying too.

"Chase, come on. Let's sit here." She told me smiling.

I explained everything from when we made the mollecul to Spike's appearance.

"Wow, I guess being Bionic is not easy." Sabrina laughed.

"Say that again. The worst part is that Adam is injured because of me."

"Don't worry, I am sure he will be fine but we should go check on him just in case."

"True. I need to apologize." I admitted as we started marching on the pavement when we noticed that someone was following us the whole time. I hid Sabrina behind me and turn around to face the man who was holding a knife.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Isn't that obvious? Give me your money." He yelled, the knife still on his hand.

"Over my dead body. Sabrina run." I screamed and she did as he was told.

The man attacked me, however I activated my forcefield and dodged every single one of his moves. That was until he hit me on back of the neck knocking me down. "You think you are taugh ha?" He threatened me.

"Let's see how strong you are with that wound of your side."

Before I try to react, the knife had already cut my skin leaving a huge wound. I was already on the ground and I just closed my eyes as I fell into darkness. That's the last thing I remember.

I am currently lying on something soft, in pain, worried about Adam and Sabrina but I won't open my eyes till this pain slows down a bit.

One minute, two minutes, three minutes pass and it still hurts but I decide to let them know I am awake, to relieve their stress.

As soon as I have a clear vision, I notice Sabrina sitting next to me sleeping and Perry on my right.

"How you're doing squash face?"

"I think I am going back to sleep again." I joke smiling at her. "Where is my family? And why are you here?"

"Your father is outside, your sister at home with Adam and Leo and a simple thanks would be enough. My powerful body saved you small butt, smarty pants." Perry bragged.

As soon I hear Adam's name, I sit up violently, groaning out loud, waking up Sabrina. The door opens too and Mr. Davenport inserts.

"Take it easy buddy, you were in surgery a couple of hours ago." Mr. Davenport says pulling me back down gently.

"Chase are you alright?" Sabrina asks worried.

I nod unable to speak.

"I have to leave, I got a text from mum, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She explains smiling.

I nod again.

She exits the room, Perry does too so I am left alone with my "father."

"How's Adam?" I ask in a horse voice.

"He is fine. Fortunately, he can walk. Look, Chase I need to apoligize. I know Spike is out of control and I should have not yelled at you in the first place."

"So we're okay!" I reply smiling. This is the closest I've been to him since they discovered our secret and I am really keen on with that.

 **It's been so long since I haven't updated but I don't have that much free time anymore due to preparation for the University so I apologize to all of you for the waiting. I hope you all liked Spike Fright! This one is dedicated to each one of you! Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. More stories and chapters to come!**


	19. The Vanishing

(Chase)

I still cannot believe that the upgrade did not work on us. After all these years, all these missions and look at us now, we are excluded from our own academy.

Adam hasn't realized what's happening so he acts stupidly as always, I don't blame him though, he almost died a couple weeks ago and Bree seems okay with that.

But not me. I am their mission leader. Without that title, I don't know who I am.

I was in the hydroloop room, thinking of ways to get the updates when Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Bree, Daniel and Leo inserted the room panicked.

"All the students are gone." Douglas said.

"Bob too. And I can't lose my Bob!" Adam continued.

I stood up from my chair and approached them, curious yet worried when suddenly Daniel vanished too.

"Daniel." My father yelled looking around.

All my family, inclunding me were on high alert, searching through the cyber desk when suddenly a video appeared in our screen and we all saw our youngest brother, scared.

"Guys, this lady captured us and threatens to kill us. You have to do something. Please." He screamed and Giselled appeared on the screen chasing him with a blue dangerous laser.

The screen went black. We all noticed that Douglas had some tears in his eyes and we tried to comfort him a bit before we walk inside the dorms in order to get in our mission suits.

"Guys, do you think we will make it to get them alive?" Adam asked.

It was the first time, he looked so worried. Bob was more than a friend to him, he was like a brother something which made me feel a little bit at a disadvantage.

"Everything will be fine. Right Bree?" I said trying to keep him calm a little.

My sister nodded as we exited our capsules.

We ran out to the backyard where the helicopter was parked and we got inside. Adam was still sorrowfull so he did not talk, Bree hoped, Mr. Davenport and Douglas did the same and I… I was terrified, I did not want to go to that place again, where I almost died, where my life changed for ever.

Mr. Davenport turned on the autopilot and we left for another dangerous yet difficult mission.

As we went closer, my fear turned to anger and then fear again till we reached out destination and descended the helicopter.

We took our guns and inserted a room, the one we left from, the last time and stood there for a while looking for Daniel.

"I am here." A voice was heard, it turned out to be him after all. "This evil lady keeps us in that room. Hurry." He told us and guys to the same room, I was in but… no one was there.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Douglas asked curious when Giselle got in the room through two huge doors.

She approached Daniel and hugged him. "Good job." she whispered to him.

"What's happening? This is not my son.' Douglas interrupted their little moment while Adam, Bree and I were already in fighting positions.

"That's where you are wrong. I am your son, just not the one you think." Daniel admitted and immediately changed into… Marcus.

I stared at him for some minutes before the others start talking.

"Marcus, we took you down once, what do you think we cannot do it again?" I said.

Giselle started laughing something which annoyed me a lot. "Young Chase, I upgraded Marcus' system and he is more powerful than all of them. Show them Marcus." She explained and he elevated towards the roof, creating a wave with his hands.

We backed up a little, unfortunately I felt myself flying and landing hard on the ground. I felt two hands touching me before I totally black out.

(Bree)

My head was throbbing for some minutes, I heard voices, familiar voices although I could not understand who was until I opened my eyes and saw Bob standing on the top me ready to give me a kiss. I instanly sat up in shock and looked around. Adam had already woken up, still on the floor though and Chase did not move at all.

"What happened?" I asked crawling towards my brother.

"Giselle brought you here. She said, she wants to destroy us so we are doomed. Oh, she also took Daniel." Bob answered, well I didn't pay much attention to him, I tried to wake Chase up.

After a lot of efforts, I got him finally awake. He stood up, holding his stomach and asked how we ended up here. Explaining to him, took about five minutes, he is smart, he realized what was going on but I could see a feeling coming from him that it's rare in geniuses. Fear.

"Chase are you alright?" I asked while Adam caught him in his arms cause he almost passed out again.

"I am alright. We need to get out of here. Adam use your super strength to break the walls and I will find a way to shut down the security cameras. Bree just distract Giselle. And Leo, help Adam." My brother requested so we obeyed.

I walked in front of the camera and started running around being absolutely certain that I had made Giselle nervous.

Chase turned off the security cameras and Leo and Adam freed us.

(Giselle)

These idiots think they can beat me, I don't think so. I watched them escaping my trap so I hunted them.

When I found them, they were all gathered in the main area of the building waiting to be demolished.

"Well, well look what we have here."

"Give it up Giselle, we escaped before you destroy our chips." Chase said and made me laugh a lot.

"Your chips were ruined after the first flash. You are nothing but humans and it's easy to take you down." I warned them, taking out my laser.

"Bob take the other students and get them back on the academy." Bree told to that stupid little boy.

Soon the others left and I was finally ready to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase on my own. I activated my laser and threw it to them. They all dodged and I felt it coming to me.

"NO." I screamed as soon as I realized my time had come. Suddenly everything went black.

(Bree)

Giselle was cut in pieces by her own laser. It was so disgusting so I turn and looked Chase who seemed pale.

"Chase what's wrong?" I asked approaching him.

"She cut my side with that thing." He whispered before passing out in my hands.

"CHASE!" Adam yelled and grabbed him in his arms.

That time, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Leo and Daniel appeared in our view.

"Guys, you are okay, oh no Chase." Mr. Davenport exclaimed as he checked my brother's pulse. "He is still alive but he is has lost an dangerous amount of blood. We need to take him to my lab in Centium City."

"Where's Centium City?" Adam asked curious.

"There is no time to explain right now! Everyone go to the helicopter now!"

(Adam)

Chase had lost a lot of blood minute by minute. Mr. Davenport sped up the helicopter and we arrive at that Centium City in matter of minutes. We inserted a huge tower, got in an elevator and found out that Davenport had another appartment, a cool one.

We went inside and I placed Chase on the couch. Mr. Davenport and Douglas opened something on the wall and an elevator was appeared.

"Awesome." I yelled making the others glare at me. "Fine, Chase is our priority now."

(Donald)

I used the hyperlift in order to go downstairs to the lab and get some medical supplies being followed by Douglas. We searched for a bit and found the proper things in order to cure Chase.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I did not even finished the medical school. How am I supposed to go up there and save my son?" My brother exclaimed.

"Douglas, I believe in you. You can do it." I told him in order to make him stronger.

"I can do it. Let's go upstairs." He told me and walked holding his back on the left hand.

We inserted the living room and found blood drops on the floor and a towel full of that red liquid.

"Mr. Davenport, the bleeding does not stop, what do we do?" Bree said.

"It's okay. We will figure out something."

Douglas did his best to save my son and in the end I believe he made it cause his reaction was really hilarious. He started dancing.

"Douglas, what are you doing?" I asked furious.

"Oh yeah, Chase is gonna be alright. Now we can focus fixing their chips. You must pay needs full of attention to him, especially now he is on IV. Adam, Bree, Leo, Daniel, you will take care of him." My brother demanded politely.

The others nodded.

(Daniel)

I felt sorry for Chase, for what he had to go through. We weren't able to take him to the hospital so he layed there on the couch with all those machines around him. Adam was sitting next to him, not talking and Bree was stroking his hair.

"They must love him a lot." I whispered to Leo who was on his mobile.

"What do you think? They spent a whole life together. You should have seen them last time Chase got seriously injured."

"Was he injured before?"

"Yeah, he almost died again that day. He was hit by a villain called incapacitator hurt him. You know what, this guy…"

Leo's words were interrupted by a small cough. I turned my head and noticed my brother opening his eyes in confusion."

(Chase)

I did not feel anything else than pain. I remembered that Giselle cut me but then everything was blurry.

Opening my eyes, I let out a small cough before facing the worried faces of my siblings. I made an effort to sit up but my the pain on my side was unbearrable.

"Guys?" I asked in a horse tone.

"Chasey, you are okay." Adam cheered up.

"It hurts." I complained touching my side, hissing due to the pain.

"Don't touch it, you are gonna make it bleed again." Bree told me.

"What happened?" I asked again sitting up a little this time.

"Giselle, cut you with her blue thing and then you passed out." Adam replied.

"I remember what happened. I mean, what is this place?'

"Davenport's house. He built it." Bree told me when I saw my father and uncle coming at me, smiling.

"Hey Chase, how you doing?" Dougie asked.

"I am good. Just in pain."

They both smiled.

It'd been three weeks and it was the first time I was able to get up from the bed. We all stayed at Centium City, having fun and learning about Mr. Davenport's college years. We also took our bionics back.

It was Friday when I saw Adam and Leo talking to Mr. Davenport. They approached me.

"Hey Chase, how are you?" Adam asked.

"Good u?"

"They are great. Look Chase, Adam and Leo must return on the academy in order to supervise the students."

"What do you mean, what about us?"

"You and Bree will stay here for a new project."

"But…"

"Chase, don't worry! We will always be a team." My brother assured me hugging. I was about to cry but I kept myself under control.

"Bye guys." I greeted them and they walked out. Like that.

Today, I am part of a team, which is called Elite Force. Kaz, Oliver and Skylar have joined us and together we fight the evil. Even though I miss my brothers, I know I have to be here for my team, for the world.

 **New chapter! This chapter is a bit long cause it's on the Vanishing. I hope you like it! Love ya!**

~The Fourth Bionic~


End file.
